It feels great
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: While taking a short break, Miku recalls how far the game, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva, had progress.


**It feels great.**

"Hey Rin! Return that to me!"

"No way! It's my turn now!"

Laughter echo throughout the room, and Miku had finally looked up from her scores wearily. It's been another long day for her after practicing new songs, and she decided it's high time to take a break. Walking out of her room and glance around she found that the Kagamines are fighting over the game controller, while Luka was sitting gracefully at the counter having a chat over tea with Meiko.

Kaito is nowhere to be found, but as she head towards the kitchen and saw a note pinned at the fridge with ice-cream doodle and a short "be back soon", she knew immediately that Ice-cream addict had gone out for his new batch of sweet, cold dessert.

"Miku! Do you want to kick Kaito-nii's high score for 'Senbozakura'? He left an insane high-score and right now me and Len are trying to take him down!"

Grabbing a few leeks from the fridge to munch on and heading towards the dining room, she saw the mini scoreboard Len had made when the game "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F" was first out. It had almost everyone's names, and Rin even claim that she will invite all the Vocaloid & Utauloids friends to complete the games with them.

Seeing the newest game box sitting beside with other Project Diva's titles, Miku felt a surge of success. She could still remember when the company, SEGA, first offer to make her songs into a rhythm game, she had a tiny unsettle feeling. Will the game sell? Is her song fit with the new costumes they made for the PVs? How will her fans perceive with this?

In the end all the worries are for naught, as fans worldwide responded it positively, and her fame gained another new level. As the next handheld title, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd came, containing some duets for her singing along with her family members, she felt grateful. Although solo songs are nice, but she like it when someone sings along with her. It's always nice to find out how her voice bends with other vocaloids, and she is willing to try out.

Another grateful moment would be that she somehow helped to promote other vocaloids like big sister Meiko or air-headed brother Kaito. Well, not exactly airhead, but he's always lost track of things when it wasn't an ice-cream related issue.

When Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai released finally, she was thrilled that she had finally had this chance to sing with her good friend, who is also one of her best rival, Megpoid aka Gumi. It was, or is fun, and she hope she had another chance one day to sing other songs with Gumi and showcase to her ever supporting fans other best songs she had sung.

Taking the controller in hand, she replied, "Nah, not so fast. Let me warm up with Acute before I start on Senbozakura."

Acute, it is a sad love tragic song she had sing with Kaito and Luka. Before this newest Project series came, Miku thought she might not have the chance to sing with more than one person, and Extend proves her minor theory right-besides new songs from her Crypton mates, there is only duet songs. Been contented for the fact she had the chance to sing with someone instead alone, and she had the fun of dancing the video on songs she didn't sing, like Rin Rin Signal and Tsugai Kogarashi, she didn't give it much thought.

When she learnt from SEGA that they've planned another Project Diva series, and it's going to have something special inside besides new songs, Miku had waited most eagerly until she got hold of the song list and surprised: they have added some group songs this time.

As she scrolled through the song list, Miku found the song she wanted to play. Smiling evilly, she headed towards the 'module change' button and remarked causally, "Well, shall I make a Kaito X Len X Rin for this song? Since those pairings is kinda popular nowdays."

"What! ?" The Kagamines exclaimed, as they watched her in horror as she selecting the modules.

"No Miku-nee don't do that!" Rin cried as Miku pressed start button.

"Come on Miku, 20 leeks for you if you change to Kaito, Luka and Meiko?" Len pleaded, as the mention people except Kaito looked at them amusingly.

"Too late~" She replied, as she gaming. Ignoring the two embarrassed mirrors she played till the song end, and laughed along the way.

"Damn it, it's so funny that I almost missed the star notes again." Miku remarked, as she noted that she had made another new highscore on her old one, and updating it on the mini whitebroad.

Star notes, and playing with the use of three modules is something new in Project Diva gaming experience, and Miku enjoy it greatly. At first she had some trouble over the star notes but after some practice, she manage to use this as a weapon of gaining high scores to beat Len, the best player in her family.

Acute is considered as her most favourite in the use of three modules selection because…. Even she still found it funny and amusing that a jealous person (the role Miku played in), pushed apart of a hug between the rival (Luka) and her lover (Kaito). But let's face it, in another point of view of this PV if Kaito wasn't roleplay as a lover like what this song is about, but as a person both wanted to gain attention of, then that's where the amusement comes in. Of some reasons Rin and Len had been trying to fight over Kaito's attention (in not a way hentai would think of, thank you very much), so much that Miku decided to tease them using this song, and she enjoyed every single moment of reaction they made.

"Hey Miku, after you done can you go through the edit PV I had made yesterday? I think I might make a mistake somewhere for the third person and I can't figure it at all."

"Okay~ No problem for it Luka-nee."

Yes, besides playing using three modules, in the edit play it also allowed three modules to enter in stage, which made the creativity of song PV making broaden. Just last week Meiko had done a beautiful PV with Miku and her playing electric guitar on stage, and Luka as their drummer, which drums and guitars are a new add towards Project diva F.

With those new functions add in Project Diva F Miku begin to think it's really possible that one day, if SEGA decided to make another Project Diva series, she can look forward the possibility of having more vocaloids and more adds for Edit mode play…..

"MIKU!" Without warning the front door banged down, revealing a very excited green-haired.

Smiling wide on seeing her best friend, she ignored the grumble from Meiko ( Meiko:"GUMI! YOU BROKE OUR DOOR AGAIN!") and walked towards her.

"Miku! Have you heard? SEGA is making another Project Mirai! We might have a chance to sing together again!" Gumi raided excitedly, as she handed her an orange package. "Oh, and a thank you plus game trade of my first music game!"

"Wow, that's cool! Thanks Gumi….Wait, another Mirai? Was it true?"

Before Gumi can reply, a tall man with long purple hair tied up in ponytail style knocked gently onto Gumi's head.

"Gumi, you are blocking the way."

"Hello, we come for a visit!"

"Hiya guys! I'm here to trash Meiko! Is she around?"

One by one, vocaloids of different company filed in, which confused Miku greatly until Rin spoke.

"Welcome! Draw your numbers and wait for your turn on 'Defeat Kaito-nii's Senbozakura High score!"

"Wait a minute Rin! Wasn't our game a non multi-player game? Why all a sudden inviting so many people here!" Miku demanded, until she felt a pat on her shoulder. It was Ia.

Holding up a photo to Miku's eye level, Ia answered her question.

"Well, Kaito somehow managed to play this song in less than 10 fines and Rin posted it in her facebook, declaring that whoever managed to beat this high score will get a grand prize."

"And for the first time ever our dear Lenny can't defeat this score….besides Nyanyanyanyanyanya Extreme which owned by Iroha-chan and SMF extreme by Meiko-nee….. I mean Senbo wasn't a hard song wasn't it?" Rin sighed, ignoring complains coming from Len.

"I'm going to be the highscorer of this song!"

"No way that will be me!"

"Hi I'm back…. Eh? Is there a party going on?"

Looking at the confused blue head who had returned from his ice-cream trip, and her sudden arrival of guests… or game mates rather, she smiled.

It was a very noisy break, but it feels great.

* * *

Well, sorry for the alert for anyone who followed me because of my multi-chapter fic, Lost Destination. I don't have time to continue the chapter, but it's almost done... properly i'll be able to up it in 2 weeks, depend how fast i check the plot & spellings (forget about grammar, let you guys spot it and remind it through reviews XD)

This story was written for a short contest held at the forum i'm at, and right now i'm sharing them to you readers~ So enjoy and R&R ok?


End file.
